Instinct maternel
by Myrtille94
Summary: Quelquefois une simple rencontre peut faire tomber des certitudes ou des préjugés.
1. Chapter 1

_«_ Mais enfin je vous assure, John Sheppaaard, il y avait bien une installation lantienne ici, sauf que….tout est si différent à présent. C'était un désert autrefois, et maintenant, avec toutes ces forêts qui recouvrent tout, je ne reconnais plus rien. »

L'immense wraith regardait autour de lui, tout éperdu, ses longs cheveux blancs voletant dans le vent.

John Sheppard ôta ses lunettes de soleil avec résignation : « pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas étonné ? A chaque fois qu'on travaille ensemble j'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir…»

 _«_ Une grenade dans la poche, oui je sais, John Sheppaaard mais je vous assure pourtant que je… »

Rodney McKay, qui tapotait frénétiquement sur sa tablette depuis qu'ils avaient atterri, s'arrêta un instant : « en quelques milliers d'années, c'est un peu normal que les choses aient évolué, Todd. Tentez de vous focaliser sur les reliefs et les cours d'eau.»

Todd se concentra et fit appel à sa mémoire durant près d'une minute « c'est par là » s'écria-t-il, et il s'élança en direction de l'ouest, suivi du petit groupe d'Atlantes.

Ils cheminaient avec difficulté sur le sol accidenté de la forêt, ralentis par les énormes racines apparentes incroyablement enchevêtrées.

« C'est encore loin, Todd ? C'est que je suis fatigué, moi. Et puis j'ai chaud » ronchonnait Rodney sans discontinuer.

« **_Tout le monde_** est fatigué » rétorqua Ronon d'un ton exaspéré. « Et nous en plus, on porte des armes ».

« Mais moi je suis encore plus fatigué que vous, et je porte aussi une arme, en plus de ma tablette je vous signale, et en plus j'ai un caillou dans ma chaussure. Attendez-moi, j'en ai pour un instant ». Le débit de Rodney était de plus en plus précipité, et sa voix de plus en plus aiguë, trahissant son épuisement.

Il s'assit sur une souche, posa sa tablette au sol et délaça sa botte, tandis que ses compagnons avaient ralenti leur cadence mais continuaient quand même à avancer, craignant sans doute de ne plus avoir la force de repartir s'ils s'arrêtaient l'espace d'un instant.

Todd s'arrêta tout à coup, et Ronon, qui le suivait comme son ombre afin de le surveiller au plus près, s'écrasa contre son dos, et se mit à frotter son nez avec colère.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous vous arrêtez comme ça d'un seul coup ? »

Le grand wraith commença : « Je sens la présence…. »

« d'un wraith **!** »poursuivit Teyla en se retournant brusquement. « Rodney, vite dépêchez-vous, il y a un wraith ici ! ».

N'obtenant aucune réponse elle regarda John avec épouvante, et tous se ruèrent à l'endroit où se trouvait Rodney quelques instants auparavant, mais ils n'y trouvèrent qu'une botte et sa tablette.


	2. Chapter 2

John et Ronon, alarmés et arme au poing, scrutaient la forêt de tous côtés, tandis que Todd se concentrait pour tenter de pénétrer l'esprit du wraith.

Teyla avait quant à elle ramassé la tablette et la chaussure de Rodney et s'était rapprochée de Todd : « vous avez senti quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? ».

« Oui, j'ai senti son désespoir ».

« Désespoir ? Un wraith désespéré ? Et McKay alors, il n'est pas désespéré ? » s'indigna Ronon avant de s'élancer sur les traces du ravisseur, qu'il venait de découvrir, et qui lui étaient faciles à pister.

Todd, qui courait derrière lui, tourna un instant la tête vers Sheppard : « les connaissances du Docteur Mc Kay sont reconnues parmi les miens, il a dû être enlevé pour servir les intérêts d'une faction ennemie ».

« Ou bien ils ont peut-être besoin de son aide pour faire sauter un système solaire » rétorqua Sheppard nonchalamment avant de sauter par-dessus une souche.

Todd réfréna un éclat de rire. Une chose était certaine, c'est qu'on ne s'ennuyait jamais avec le Colonel Sheppard, et il continua à courir derrière le Satédien, afin de tenter de sauver l'insupportable Docteur McKay.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Ronon s'arrêta brusquement devant un petit ruisseau pour examiner une empreinte de botte, laissée dans le sable humide : « l'empreinte est très profonde, il doit porter McKay, c'est bon signe, il est toujours en vie ».

Il franchit d'un bond le ruisseau et s'élança à l'assaut d'un monticule. Ayant gravi le sommet, il s'immobilisa en levant son arme.

John, qui arrivait juste sur ses talons, aperçut lui aussi un wraith qui se hâtait vers l'entrée d'une grotte, Rodney sur l'épaule. « Tâchez de ne pas blesser McKay, Ronon, sinon il va encore pleurnicher pendant des jours ».

Ronon ne répondit pas mais visa calmement. L'instant d'après, il vidait son chargeur dans la tête du wraith, qui explosa sous les impacts.

Ils se précipitèrent vers McKay, qui n'était qu'évanoui. « Rodney, s'inquiétait Teyla en lui tapotant les joues, tout va bien, vous êtes hors de danger ! Voici votre botte et votre tablette,»

Rodney revint à lui, ses yeux roulant dans tous les sens tels de grosses billes bleues affolées. « Un wraith m'a tiré dessus ! » glapit-il tout en gigotant.

« Allons, McKay », s'écria John, « il a été sympa avec vous, il vous a porté sans se plaindre de votre poids. Mais du coup, on ne saura jamais pourquoi il vous avait enlevé ».

« Une chose est certaine, c'est qu'il se dirigeait de ce côté » affirma Ronon en se dirigeant vers la grotte.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires !

-oo0oo-

Comme un écho à ses paroles, un faible miaulement retentit en provenance de l'entrée.

« Un petit chaton en danger ! », s'écria Rodney en s'élançant vers l'entrée, sa botte à la main, mais Todd le mit en garde : « non attendez, Docteur McKay, c'est…. ».

Mais personne ne l'écouta, hormis Teyla qui frissonna brusquement, et se précipita à la suite de Rodney.

L'entrée était sombre, mais lorsque Rodney s'y précipita avec John à sa suite, suivi de toute la compagnie, toutes les lumières s'allumèrent.

« C'est bien le laboratoire ancien que nous cherchions », se réjouit John, tandis que Rodney se précipitait dans l'autre pièce, à peine éclairée par deux torchères fixées au mur, et qui s'illumina également.

Rodney se figea d'un coup sur le seuil.

Sur ce qui ressemblait à une table d'examen, une femelle wraith était allongée, un long manteau de cuir d'officier lui servant de couverture. Elle leva doucement sa main décharnée qu'elle mit en visière pour protéger ses yeux de la lumière, et fixa les nouveaux arrivants.

« Vous l'avez tué » murmura-t-elle faiblement.

« Eh bien, c'est clair maintenant, vous étiez invité à déjeuner ». Sheppard ponctua sa remarque d'un clin d'œil à Rodney.

Un autre petit miaulement se fit entendre, venant de sous le lourd manteau.

Rodney s'était avancé doucement avec précaution, cherchant à apercevoir le chaton, mais Teyla le devança rapidement, et souleva un pan du manteau.

Un bébé minuscule wraith tout nu, qui n'avait qu'un mouchoir de soie en guise de langes, gigotait tout doucement. Il n'avait visiblement plus la force de pleurer, et mordillait son petit poing serré.

« Oh ! » Rodney laissa tomber sa botte et dévisagea l'enfant avec fascination et regret. « Ce n'est pas un chaton ! ».

La reine regarda avec lassitude tous ceux qui se tenaient autour d'elle, et s'arrêta sur Teyla. « Je ne peux pas le nourrir, je n'ai pas de lait…je… je sens quelque chose de différent en vous, je vous en prie, ne tuez pas mon bébé… ».

Tous se regardaient interdits, les yeux écarquillés, lorsque soudain Ronon dégaina sa dague : « on finit le travail ».

Mais le bébé tourna la tête et plongea ses yeux d'or dans ceux de Teyla.


	4. Chapter 4

Durant les deux mois au cours desquels la cité d'Atlantis était restée sur Terre, Teyla avait été séparée brutalement de Torren, et son lait s'était tari. Mais là, en regardant le bébé gémir et grimacer de souffrance, elle sentit une forte tension dans sa poitrine.

Elle retira sa veste en un tournemain, en enveloppa prestement la petite créature, et la prit tout contre elle.

Elle se retourna contre le mur afin de ménager sa pudeur, et souleva rapidement son tee-shirt et sa brassière, puis approcha la petite bouche avide de son sein soudain lourd et douloureux.

La petite tête se tournait de gauche à droite, l'odeur du lait pénétrant par ses fentes sensorielles. Le bébé ouvrit sa minuscule bouche édentée, happa la pointe tendue et se mit à téter d'abord faiblement, puis avec de plus en plus de vigueur.

Ses minuscules mains et pieds tapotaient avec frénésie sur le torse de Teyla tandis qu'il poussait de petits grognements de contentement.

« Teyla, qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda doucement Sheppard.

« Il s'agit d'un bébé Colonel » répondit Teyla en tournant la tête par-dessus l'épaule... « et il a besoin de moi ».

« Merci, humaine…..Teyla » murmura faiblement la reine, une lueur d'infinie gratitude dans ses yeux mordorés « Elle est née il y a deux jours, lorsque la lune était pleine, et je l'ai appelée Luna ».

« Bon eh bien on ramène nos deux invitées sur Atlantis, et on verra bien ce qu'en dira Wolsey » soupira Sheppard, Mais quant à lui, il avait déjà pris sa décision : il ne pouvait pas condamner un bébé, même si sa mère était un monstre.

Todd retint un sourire : il n'ignorait pas que Woolsey, bien qu'étant le dirigeant d'Atlantis, écoutait toujours Sheppard et finissait toujours par se ranger systématiquement à ses avis.

Il s'était rapproché silencieusement de la reine et annonça soudain « vous n'avez plus qu'une seule invitée désormais, colonel Sheppard »

Ronon rengaina sa dague et tous se regardèrent, à la fois soulagés mais aussi étrangement émus.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'un rot retentissant et surprenant pour une aussi petite créature brisa le silence, faisant sourire tout le monde.

Luna, repue, tourna la tête et offrit son premier sourire à l'assemblée.

Sheppard s'avança instinctivement et la prit délicatement dans ses bras : « viens avec oncle John, petite Luna ».

Le bébé semblait se satisfaire d'être dans ses bras, et poussait de petits miaulements ravis, tandis que Sheppard caressait d'une main légère sa petite tête où se dressaient de soyeuses mèches blanches ébouriffées.

« Elle est aussi mal coiffée que vous, Todd, vous êtes peut-être son vrai père après tout… Mais…Todd ? Où est donc passé ce wraith ? … et McKay ? » s'agaça soudain Sheppard, en se dirigeant vers le couloir qui prolongeait la pièce, plus en avant dans la grotte.


	5. Chapter 5

Rodney et Todd apparurent soudain sur le seuil, portant chacun deux modules de point zéro, et très satisfaits d'eux-mêmes.

« Rhhaahh McKay, arrêtez donc de toujours vous enfuir avec un wraith, il y a des gens qui s'inquiètent pour vous ici ! »

Todd sourit et répondit sur le même ton : « et vous Colonel Sheppard, arrêtez de vous attacher à un petit bébé wraith qui ne fera qu'une bouchée de vous en grandissant ! »

« Il a raison, Sheppard » constata Ronon en le fixant de son regard pénétrant, « et vous le savez bien ». Il s'était approché tout près de lui, l'index dressé, mais vif comme l'éclair, le bébé lui attrapa une de ses dreadlocks en la serrant dans son petit poing, et se mit à gazouiller avec ravissement.

Ronon ne dit pas un mot, le visage dur, tout en fixant le bébé qui lui souriait. Une véritable tempête se déroulait sous son crâne, où la haine le disputait à l'attendrissement.

Oh, comme il haïssait les wraiths, tous autant qu'ils étaient, mâles, femelles, jeunes ou vieux. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un petit bébé wraith, et il lui semblait tellement inoffensif et vulnérable ! Il soupira, détacha délicatement les petits doigts un à un et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« Allons donnez-la-moi, Colonel, elle a besoin de dormir ». Teyla s'était approchée doucement, rompant la tension, et prit Luna dans ses bras. L'enfant avait reconnu l'odeur de Teyla, qui signifiait pour elle nourriture et chaleur, et elle se blottit avec confiance dans ses bras.

« Par contre il faudrait couvrir sa petite tête, il fait frais dehors, et nous n'avons rien, » ajouta-t-elle avec inquiétude.

« Tenez Ronon, c'est lourd, rendez-vous utile ». D'un ton péremptoire, Rodney venait de coller ses deux modules de point zéro dans les bras du grand Satédien.

« J'ai ce qu'il vous faut, Teyla », s'écria-t-il en claquant des doigts comme à son habitude, et il courut à l'extérieur chercher son sac, en manquant de s'étaler par terre parce qu'il avait dérapé en glissant sur sa chaussette.

L'instant d'après, il était revenu et farfouillait dans son sac, sortant un par un tous les objets hétéroclites qui s'y trouvaient, sous l'œil intéressé de Todd : des barres énergétiques, un sachet de fruits secs, quelque pots de gelée bleue qu'il avait barbotés au réfectoire, une mini caméra, un appareil photo et une paire de chaussettes de rechange, qu'il brandit victorieusement.

« Vous comprenez, on passe notre temps à traverser des rivières, ou à tomber dedans, et j'ai horreur d'avoir les pieds mouillés, en plus, c'est comme ça qu'on tombe malade, et moi je suis fragile ».

Sheppard prit une chaussette en souriant et l'enfila sur la minuscule tête du bébé, qui battit joyeusement des bras et des jambes. Le pied de la chaussette pendait le long de la veste, et tous se mirent à rire devant l'irrésistible vision.

« Un vrai petit lutin » dit Sheppard en souriant.

« Ou plutôt un mini grinch » rectifia Rodney juste avant de croquer dans une barre énergétique.

« Ne faudrait-il pas, euh, enterrer ses parents ? Après tout elle va faire partie de notre famille pendant un bon moment, et on lui doit au moins cela » hasarda Sheppard.

« Ne comptez pas sur moi, et en plus on n'a pas de pelle » avait maugréé Ronon, renfrogné et maussade.

« Allons Todd, aidez-moi donc, nous allons apporter l'officier à l'intérieur, nous le mettrons aux côtés de son épouse ».

Le wraith déposa les deux MPZ et suivit John à l'extérieur. Il ne dit rien en empoignant le commandant sous les aisselles, tandis que John le soulevait par les pieds, mais il était curieux de la suite.

A eux deux ils déposèrent leur fardeau près du corps de la reine, et John les recouvrit délicatement du long manteau noir en se figeant un instant. La vision lui avait rappelé les tombeaux des gisants dans les vieilles cryptes où ses parents les avaient trainés de nombreuses années auparavant, son frère et lui, lorsqu'ils avaient visité des châteaux et des cathédrales en France et en Angleterre.

Teyla s'était approchée du corps de la reine, et elle demanda à John de détacher un fin collier d'argent ouvragé qui ornait son décolleté. "La petite aura ainsi un souvenir de sa mère, Colonel ".

Tout le monde repartit ensuite en direction du jumper, Teyla faisant attention à ne pas glisser sur les feuilles mortes humides avec le bébé dans les bras.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, John se tourna vers elle. « Donnez-la-moi ».

Il prit délicatement Luna dans ses bras, et se rapprocha de Todd. « Eh bien, lorsque la petite sera sevrée, j'imagine qu'on vous la confiera pour que vous la fassiez élever comme une véritable petite wraith, n'est-ce pas ? ».

« C'est une reine qui devra faire son éducation plus tard, colonel Sheppard, mais en attendant, vous pourrez veiller sur elle un peu plus longtemps, si vous le souhaitez ».

« Nous verrons cela, et quand elle sera grande, on lui trouvera aussi un gentil mari » ajouta Sheppard. « Bien sûr, pas vous, Todd, vous êtes bien trop vieux, et elle est bien trop belle pour vous, mais Kenny fera surement l'affaire. »

Todd éclata de rire, il savait que c'était ainsi que les Atlantes avaient baptisé son Second. « Ah, John Sheppard, une reine choisit elle-même son consort, et nous avons encore bien le temps de songer à cet avenir lointain ».


	6. Chapter 6

Je remercie Héléna pour ses précieux encouragements, ainsi que tous mes autres timides et lointains lecteurs qui ne me laissent pas de commentaires...

 **-ooOoo-**

Finalement tout s'était passé comme prévu à leur retour sur Atlantis : l'oeil de Woolsey s'était illuminé lorsqu'il avait vu les quatre modules de point zéro, puis en remarquant le bébé, il avait protesté pour la forme, en invoquant en vain le protocole de sécurité et les procédures.

Mais il finit lui aussi par prendre le petit lutin dans ses bras : « allons, allons, on est bien là, avec Tonton Woolsey, et on va aller voir le gentil docteur maintenant ».

Mais le bébé se mit soudain à pousser des cris perçants, visiblement le petit bonhomme chauve à lunettes ne semblait guère lui plaire.

Embarrassé, Woolsey tendit rapidement la petite créature à Todd, qui la coucha aussitôt à plat ventre sur son avant-bras tout en lui maintenant la tête et les reins avec son immense main.

Le bébé se calma aussitôt, et commença à ronronner doucement, tout en suçant son pouce.

« Bon, eh bien, Colonel, et vous, Docteur Mc Kay, suivez-moi dans mon bureau pour le rapport de mission ».

Jennifer avait été prévenue à l'instant et les attendait avec impatience. Lorsque Todd, Teyla et Ronon arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, elle se précipita pour s'emparer du bébé, et roucoula de concert avec toutes les infirmières présentes.

« Oh, comme ce petit bébé est mignon, et cette chaussette était une très bonne idée, Teyla. »

« Rodney en avait heureusement une paire de rechange, et c'est lui qui a eu l'idée de lui en faire un bonnet. C'est une petite femelle née il y a deux jours, et elle n'a pu être alimentée qu'aujourd'hui seulement. Je …je l'ai allaitée par deux fois, Jennifer, mais je la trouve vraiment très petite ».

Jennifer regarda Teyla avec surprise l'espace d'un instant, puis alla peser le bébé, qui se mit à protester vigoureusement au contact du métal froid. Elle continua néanmoins toutes ses mesures, puis lui donna son premier bain dans un lavabo, ce qui calma net sa colère.

Le bébé fit un minuscule o avec sa bouche, tant il était surpris par cette nouvelle et merveilleuse sensation, puis se remit aussitôt à gigoter avec délectation dans l'eau chaude, provoquant maints éclaboussures et sourires attendris.

Todd réfléchissait rapidement : si l'enfant survivait, alors les Atlantes pourraient lui offrir protection et éducation, tandis que lui la prendrait sous son aile lorsqu'elle serait plus âgée, la modèlerait à sa guise pour en faire une reine puissante, mais surtout obéissante et perméable à ses idées.

Une reine élevée par des humains aurait l'esprit ouvert, comme il estimait l'avoir lui-même, elle serait donc un atout de choix pour son alliance.

Les reines n'étaient plus si nombreuses dans la galaxie désormais, et d'être tombés sur cette petite femelle était une sacrée aubaine finalement.

Quant à trouver une reine susceptible de lui apprendre le métier, seul l'esprit naïf d'un humain pouvait y croire. Une reine n'hésitait pas à tuer une autre femelle, même bébé, pour l'empêcher de lui nuire ultérieurement. Les reines ne toléraient que leurs propres filles, et encore, pas toujours.

Mais de l'avoir tenue sur son bras avait ravivé un vieux sentiment qu'il croyait éteint depuis longtemps : l'amour paternel qu'il avait ressenti lors de la naissance de sa première fille, morte depuis bien des siècles maintenant.

Troublé, il comprit alors qu'il pourrait aisément aimer ce bébé comme sa propre fille, et se promit de toujours veiller sur elle, même de loin.

Si elle survivait.

Le bébé rouspéta un peu lorsque Jennifer la sortit de l'eau pour l'envelopper dans une petite serviette toute douce, mais lorsqu'elle la remit dans les bras de Teyla, ses pleurs s'arrêtèrent aussitôt.

"Le lien télépathique sera activé et sans doute permanent avec Teyla Emmagan, se dit Todd de plus en plus satisfait, l'enfant pourra se développer harmonieusement selon les critères de notre race."

A cet instant précis, Jennifer se tourna vers lui : « je ne connais pas les normes wraith pour un bébé, Todd, a-t-elle une taille...normale ? »

« Effectivement, elle est bien trop petite, et honnêtement, je ne suis pas du tout certain qu'elle vivra, Docteur Keller. »


	7. Chapter 7

« Eh bien moi je dis qu'elle vivra, parce que Keller sait soigner toutes les maladies, et parce qu'ici il y a plein de médicaments ! »

Ronon avait répondu si violemment à Todd que celui-ci en était resté interloqué. Ainsi le Satédien était donc tombé lui aussi sous le charme du bébé, comme tous les humains de la Cité visiblement.

Mais Jennifer eut un sourire confiant : " nous avons là un courageux petit bébé qui vient de remporter une terrible bataille, et je suis certaine qu'en recevant nourriture et soins appropriés elle va grandir et bien se développer. "

Puis Sheppard était arrivé sur ces entrefaites pour raccompagner Todd à la Porte : « faites-nous savoir quand vous aurez trouvé quelqu'un pour s'occuper de la petite. En attendant, nous en prendrons bien soin, elle ne sera pas malheureuse avec nous.

Et, Todd, il n'est pas interdit de prendre de ses nouvelles vous savez, nous serons ravis de vous en donner. »

« Ah, vraiment, John Sheppard, est-ce que cela signifie que vous aurez du plaisir à me parler ?

« Allons, n'exagérons rien tout de même ! »

Todd éclata de rire tandis qu'il composait le code d'une planète wraith.

Mais Sheppard poursuivit plus sérieusement « nous allons tous nous occuper de cette petite, vous y compris, et peut-être est-elle la petite pierre d'un pont qui pourrait être bâti entre nos deux races. »

Todd pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda John avec intensité avant d'entrer dans le flot bleu « un pont, et peut-être aussi le début d'une amitié, John Sheppard ? »

John ne répondit pas mais médita longtemps les paroles du Wraith alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son balcon préféré. De toute manière, tant que le rétrovirus ne serait pas efficace, une amitié ne saurait être possible, même s'il éprouvait pour Todd une certaine estime qu'il savait être réciproque. Cependant, il se sentait tout de même étrangement troublé par les paroles du Wraith.

 **-ooOoo-**

Teyla avait été intensément soulagée par les promesses de Jennifer, et tout en emportant Luna vers ses quartiers, répondait gracieusement à toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait, qui voulaient voir le bébé wraith et lui faire des risettes.

En abordant le dernier couloir, elle songeait que c'était une chance qu'elle n'ait pas encore eu le temps de donner les vêtements de naissance de Torren.

Bien sûr, ils seraient un peu trop grands pour la petite stature de Luna, mais enfin ils feraient tout de même l'affaire.

Torren.

Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas songé à lui depuis au moins deux heures et s'en voulut. Son pauvre bébé qui pleurait toutes les nuits depuis sa naissance et qui demeurait inquiet en permanence depuis qu'ils avaient été brutalement séparés, deux mois auparavant.

Elle pressa le pas pour le retrouver au plus vite.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans ses quartiers, elle vit Kanaan agenouillé devant le petit lit, berçant leur fils qui sanglotait tout doucement, le poing dans la bouche.

« Kanaan, j'ai… » Teyla n'osait pas continuer, alors elle s'avança et lui présenta le bébé, en écartant lentement la petite couverture.

Kanaan se leva, et après un instant de surprise lui sourit doucement « tu sais bien que quels que soient les choix que tu feras, je serai toujours à tes côtés, et le lit de notre fils est bien assez large pour accueillir aussi cette petite cosse de tava ».

Teyla ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser la tête et de coller son front contre celui de son compagnon, le cœur débordant de reconnaissance pour son indéfectible soutien. L'instant d'après, elle déposait Luna face à Torren, qu'elle tenta d'apaiser d'une caresse sur la joue.

Les deux bébés se faisaient face, et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent soudain pour ne plus se lâcher. Teyla comprit alors qu'ils communiquaient entre eux par le lien télépathique.

Luna offrit un beau sourire à Torren, qui cessa aussitôt de sangloter. Il la saisit alors entre ses petits bras et l'étreignit en l'attirant doucement vers lui, comme s'il s'était agi de l'un des nombreux doudous qui encombraient son lit.

L'instant d'après, leurs paupières se fermaient, et ils dormaient tous deux paisiblement, étroitement enlacés comme deux chatons dans un panier.

Lorsque plus tard dans la nuit, Luna miaula doucement pour réclamer sa tétée, Teyla se leva précipitamment pour la nourrir, et elle constata avec surprise que Torren ne s'était pas réveillé.

Elle sut alors avec certitude qu'il dormirait maintenant toutes les nuits d'un sommeil apaisé. Il ne connaitrait plus jamais l'angoisse de la solitude, parce qu'il avait désormais trouvé une sœur.

FIN


End file.
